Twitch (American Tail)
Twitch is the secondary antagonist in An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. He is the leader of the Outlaw Cats and Madame Mousey's right-hand cat. He was voiced by John Mariano. Biography Twitch is Madame Mousey's manservant. He has a very short temper, and he gets easily abused by Mousey throughout the song "Creature de la Nuit". Twitch despises Mousey and teased her about her problems with the other dogs. When they came back after a failed attempt to get rid of Nellie and Fievel, Twitch tries to get the cats to turn on Mousey because he believed they were better off without her and since they had Mousey's sewer maps. They had a way to get past the mice gate that protects them from the cats. At the near end of the film, Twitch and his minions attack Fievel, Nellie, Reed, and Tanya with Mousey's monster machine. However, it gets destroyed but Twitch survived and he attacks Reed and Nellie, but Fievel saved them and he tries to catch Fievel. But he gets defeated when Fievel tricks him by activating the printing newspaper machine, and he got wrapped up in a newspaper. It is unknown what happened to him after that. He could be sold to an owner, escaped being tied up, or he died from suffocation. Gallery Twitch ID.png Twitch and Mousey 2.png|Madame Mousey and Twitch Twitch and Mousey 3.png|I won't do that if I were you Twitch! Twitch and Mousey.png|Twitch with Mousey. Twitch, Bootlick, and Slug.png|Twitch with Slug and Bootlick Angry Twitch 2.jpg|Twitch angered about his injury after they failed to get rid of Nellie and Fievel and blames Madame Mousey. Twitch and Mousey 4.png|Mousey telling Twitch how his plan will backfire. Twitch the Outlaw Cat.png|Twitch chasing Fievel. Angry Twitch the Cat.png|Twitch ready to attack Fievel. Twitch using the Machine.png|Twitch's evil smirk as he uses the Night Monster machine Twitch and Nellie.png|Twitch with Nellie Brie Twitch chasing Fievel.png|Twitch chasing Fievel. This scene is meant to mirror Tom and Jerry in the film. Twitch catches Fievel's tail.png|Twitch catches Fievel by his tail. Twitch's defeat 1.png|Twitch's defeat 1 Twitch's defeat 2.png|Twitch's defeat 2 Trivia *He could be one of the followers of Warren T. Rat in the first film, which explains why he lived in the sewers with the other cats. *The chase scene with Twitch and Fievel, mirrors Tom and Jerry. *Papa reads in the newspaper that the Outlaw Cats had run away, so it is possible that Twitch was one of them. *Unlike the cats from previous films, who wear clothing and walk on two legs, Twitch and his minions walk on all fours and have no clothing, like Madame Mousey and Dog Council in the film. The reason for this is unknown but it could be possible that they are very poor cats that live in the sewers with no money and no clothing, unlike the much more richer cats, such as the Catus Cat Gang and the Mott Street Maulers. The Maulers gang also lives in the sewers, but they wear clothes and have more stuff such as a piano, a deck of cards, and a mirror. This is possibly thanks to Warren, who gets money from the mice. Twitch and his gang do not have any of that. However, Mousey helps them build a machine that kidnaps all of the mice in New York. It's possible that this is built from Mousey's own money from the mice. *Similar to Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt in the previous film, Twitch, and his minions attack the heroes physically in the climax after Madame Mousey is electrocuted by Fievel and is captured by Toni Taponi and Tiger. *Twitch is considered to be one of the most comedic antagonists in the American Tail film series, alongside Digit, Scuttlebutt, and T.R. Chula. *Twitch and his minions are one of the only antagonists in the American Tail film series to sing, the others are Madame Mousey, the Cactus Cat Gang, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat. Despite this, he only sang once during Mousey's villain song. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Crime Lord